


Nightfall

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Turin's life from his arrival in Doriath until the fall of Nargothrond. Has some AU elements.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).

The arrival of winter could be felt quite acutely, even within the Girdle of Melian. The heavy snow blocked the usual paths, and the heavy winds blew. Turin felt each and every one of them, and he shivered each time. His aides, Gethron and Grithnir tried multiple times to start the fire in order to keep Turin warm, but the wind and the heavy snowfall put the fire out each time. Predictably, Turin began to shiver more and more. He tried to ignore Gethron and Grithnir's concerned faces. They would die here, he knew. He saw it in the eyes of his aides.

Gethron passed him an apple, and Turin took a small bite. He didn't want to eat more. It was pointless, especially in present circumstances. A doe was standing few meters from him, and he began to walk towards it, hesitantly. Then, as he reached out to touch it, it fell into the snow. There was an arrow sticking out of its neck.

An Elf stepped out of the woods. He was armed with a bow, which he held at the ready. Turin could only stare in amazement. He had never seen an Elf before, with the exception of King Fingon, whom he couldn't remember that well. The Elf approached slowly, looking at Turin with amusement.

"It's a bit unusual for a child to be here at this time of year." the Elf spoke with thick accent, which Turin recognized as Sindarin

The branches parted, and Gethron and Grithnir burst out of the woods, their weapons at the ready. They were like loyal dogs, ready to do anything for their master. If the circumstances were different, Turin might have found that amusing. As it was, he was too numb and cold to care.

"Why are you attacking me, pray tell?" the Elf seemed to grow even more amused

"We're sworn to our lady to bring her child safely to the King of Doriath." Gethron said proudly

"My name is Beleg, a marchwarden of Doriath, and I shall be your guide." the Elf spoke "I shall lead you safely to Doriath. I have no doubt that the king will treat you well. You're lucky I found you before some less than savory folks could do so."

They followed Beleg as he led them down the less used path. All three struggled to keep up, but Turin was the one who stumbled the most. It felt like they walked for eternity before they finally reached the gates. Beleg approached the guards and spoke to them in fluent Sindarin, while Gethron, Grithnir and Turin waited a few feet away. The guards nodded and opened the gate, allowing Beleg to step through. Turin and his two aides followed him.

Then they were brought to the throne of Doriath, and knelt before the King. Thingol's gaze fell upon Turin, and he must have liked what he saw, for he lifted the child up and placed him upon his knees.

"Let it be known that I accept this child as my own foster-son and I vow that I will look after him until his parents come back for him." Thingol announced "In this name, I declare that there shall be a feast to celebrate this occasion!"


	2. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turin's first days in Doriath

It had been declared that Thingol would hold a feast that very day to in order to make Turin's new status as his foster-son known to everyone. 

Of course, everyone who lived in Doriath was invited to attend the feast. Turin, as the King's foster-son, was seated between Thingol and Melian, while Gethron and Grithnir sat on either side of him. The other Elves of Doriath chose their preferred seats. As the time progressed, Turin was getting increasingly uncomfortable. People wouldn't stop staring at him.

Finally, Turin leaned towards Beleg, who was seated to his right.

"Why does he keep glaring at me?" he whispered

"That's Saeros." Beleg whispered back "He hates everyone who is of the race of Men, especially those related to Beren in any way. Don't let him get to you."

Noticing that Turin was looking at him, Saeros straightened up and made what was supposed to be a growl of distaste, but sounded merely like a whine, which Turin found extremely funny.

Saeros stood up and walked away with a scowl, and Turin went back to eating a piece of meat.

As the feast was winding down, Thingol stood up and raised his glass. Everyone else raised their own in response.

"Everyone, this feast is held in honor of my new foster-son." Thingol announced "To Turin!"

"To Turin!" everyone, including Gethron and Grithnir, chorused

Turin, for his part, willed himself to become smaller. He was getting increasingly uncomfortable with all of these people staring at him like he was some new and unique specimen. Like he was something strange which piqued their interest. And he supposed that, in a way, he was. 

When the food arrived, the people focused their attention on the food in front of them. Turin leaned back in his chair, allowing himself to relax. He hated being the center of attention, as he preferred to back others up. Even during his childhood he would blend into the background, while his sister received all the attention.

As usual, his heart clenched once the memory of his sister resurfaced. She used to play in the meadows, and in the green grass, and he watched her from the shadows. He was her silent protector right up until she was taken from him. It was she who made people smile, not him. The fact that she had died while he had survived was nothing but a cruel joke.


	3. Secret Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mablung and Beleg have a talk with Thingol.

"To what do I owe this visit, gentlemen?" Thingol looked at Mablung and Beleg, who stood before him

Beleg and Mablung glanced at each other.

"Turin." Mablung finally said "We're worried about him."

"And why exactly are you worried about him?"

"He has little to no human contact." Mablung said

"And he is not eating well either." Beleg added quickly

Thingol snickered lightly at this. Mablung and Beleg both turned to glare at him. His snickering resumed even as he straightened up.

"I'll see what I can do." he promised "As for human contacts, I believe my wife has already arranged something to that effect."

Melian, who was seated to Thingol's right, smiled at the praise.

"Very well, my lord." Beleg bowed "May we receive the permission of acquiring the needed foods?"

"You have it." Thingol allowed 

He was curious to see how this whole thing would go.

Mablung and Beleg curtsied to Thingol and Melian once more and left the chamber.

"Gather all the vegetables and fruit you can get your hands on, and bring them to us, but do not tell anyone." Beleg and Mablung instructed their men

The Elves got this task done in a relatively short time. Beleg and Mablung brought the fruits and vegetables to the cooks and instructed them to prepare them for dinner. The cooks were happy to oblige once they heard the reason why.

"Well, it's about time." Nilwen, the head cook, said aloud "I would've suggested this myself, but you beat me to it."

"So you'll do it."

"Of course." Nilwen smiled "Me and my fellow cooks will get it done in no time at all."

"Good." Beleg said "But keep it a secret."

Nilwen nodded. With that done, Beleg and Mablung left the kitchens.


	4. Tree Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turin meets Nellas for the first time

"What's this?" Turin poked a cauliflower with his fork

"That is cauliflower." Melian spoke up "A vegetable. It is good for consumption."

"There is no meat available here, is there?" Turin seemed a bit suprised "Why the change?"

"The King wanted to try something new." Beleg lied "This was prepared on his orders."

"That's correct." Thingol nodded "Besides, Melian pressured me into consuming healthier food, and so here we are."

"You could benefit from this, dear husband." Melian said dryly "As could almost everyone else here." she added as an afterthought.

Thingol had a decency to blush at these words.

Meanwhile, Turin finished his plate and stood up.

"May I be excused?" he turned towards Thingol

The King nodded, and Turin disappeared into the forest.

"Nellas." Melian called out

A young Elleth emerged from the woods.

"I want you to try and befriend him." Melian instructed "Pretend you ran into him accidentally, and watch over him for me."

Nellas nodded, and disappeared into the forest once more.

-x-

Turin was seated on the tree-stump. Memories of his family filled his head, and melancholy overtook him. He wondered if he would see Morwen and his new little sister ever again. They were everything to him, and the fact they were not here with him hurt, far more than physical pain could.

There was a sound of wood crunching. Turin looked up. An Elleth with long brown hair stood before him.

"I am Nellas." she spoke before he could say anything "And I know how you feel. For I too was forced to separate from my mother and father, and now I'll never see them again."

"What happened to them?"

"They were killed, at Alqualonde." Nellas was staring at the distance now "The kinslayer leader, Feanaro Curufinwe, killed them himself. There are plenty of us who hate him for killing our kin. He should consider himself fortunate that he died before any of us could get our hands on him. He and his kin are to blame for everything we went through."

At these words, Turin's hand curled into a fist.

"No." he pronounced clearly "Only one person is to blame for our situation, and that's Morgoth."

"You are a very forgiving person. The rest of us wouldn't forgive as easily" Nellas observed "Perhaps you're the one."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a prophecy which circulates among us, about a great warrior who knows compassion. He would finally rid us of Morgoth and his evil, and the world will be made anew. Mandos himself uttered this prophecy before Ingwe, Finwe and Elwe. Elwe is better known as Thingol." Nellas replied, growing distant again "I believe this prophecy speaks about you and so I wish to help you. Come meet me here every day, and I will teach you everything there is to know about plants and animals of the forests. I want these meetings to remain a secret between us."


	5. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nellas tells Turin a story.

Turin and Nellas had developed a fast friendship. They were walking through the woods together at the moment, and Nellas would cast a glance at Turin every now and then. Finally, curiosity got the better of him.

"Why are you staring at me like this?" he asked her

"I'm sorry." Nellas giggled "It's just that you remind me of Beren."

At this, Turin's curiosity was piqued. Mother said that Beren was her kinsman, but she didn't tell him more.

"Who is Beren?" he asked

Nellas stopped and her eyes widened.

"Your mother didn't tell you?" she asked in disbelief

Turin shook his head. 

"Well, that needs to be fixed." Neĺlas announced "Come sit here next to me and I'll tell you a tale of Beren and Luthien."

Turin did so, eager to learn more.

"Beren was a fugitive." Nellas started her story "He was a member of his father's group, which consisted of his father, himself and eleven others. They were sold out by one of their own, and they were all slaughtered. Beren was the soĺe survivor of that massacre. Long story short, Beren came here, and here he and Luthien fell in love. Her father, and your foster-father, told him he needs to obtain the Silmaril from Morgoth's crown. And with the help of Finrod Felagund, Huan and Luthien herself, he succeeded and won Luthien's hand in marriage."

"Wasn't Huan Celegorm's hound?" Turin asked

"He was." Nellas said "But Huan decided he likes Luthien more, and so he defected."

"And why do I remind you of Beren?" Turin stopped to catch his breath.

"I don't really know." Nellas admitted "But you seem courageous and merciful, as he was."


	6. On the Borders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turin and his fellow Marchwardens fight Orcs on the borders.

"Be careful." Beleg warned "These skirmishes aren't supposed to be taken lightly."

He was treating yet another set of wounds that Turin had received. The younger man was reckless and fought fiercely, and as such he often received wounds. Beleg felt he was responsible for all of them. He felt himself drawn to younger man, for reasons he couldn't comprehend. At first, he tried to push these feelings away, but he found out that he couldn't. 

Yet, he also perceived something else. Turin was surrounded by shadow, of a foul kind. Turin had been touched by Morgoth - or rather, Morgoth's will - though Beleg couldn't figure out why. The times when Morgoth had an interest in a single person were rare. And so Beleg promised he would discover the reason for this. Plus, Turin was worthy of his companionship, Beleg could tell.

"I'll teach you the ways of the forest." Beleg told him "Then you'll be able to launch suprise attacks against Orcs. Then you won't be receiving so many wounds."

Turin jumped at this opportunity, eager to improve his skills. The lessons proceeded slowly, but Turin absorbed each and every one of them and began to put what he had learned to good use. Soon, Orcs began to thin out from the borders. 

"Well done." Beleg praised "You've passed the test. You're officially one of us now."

Turin smiled proudly. He was surrounded by the corpses of Orc host that he himself had dispatched, without help from anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter skips forward, as you may have noticed.


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turin and Saeros confront one another.

Turin was tired, and he sat down in the first chair he could see. He engaged several Elves in the conversation. He hadn't paid attention to anything else, at least not until the Elf - Saeros, as he remembered - started talking to him. Recalling that he was bad news, Turin ignored him. Then, Saeros threw a comb onto the table.

"Do something about that mop you call hair." Saeros spoke haughtily

Turin's eyebrows knitted together, a sign that he was angry to those who knew him well.

Saeros didn't.

He proceeded to insult Turin's mother and his homeland. So Turin retaliated by throwing a jar at him. It struck Saeros in the face, injuring his jaw.

Seeing this, Turin walked out of the chamber without a word.


	8. Fugitives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turin leaves Doriath.

The woods were dense, and dark. Because of this, it was difficult to find a way through. It was Melian's doing, he reasoned. No doubt she and Thingol received the tidings, and were trying to keep him there. 

Turin scowled. He wouldn't do as they wanted. He refused to be their prisoner. With renewed strength, he continued onwards. Once he was finally free of the woods, the sunlight hit his face, temporarily blinding him. Even so, he strode forward, more determined that ever.

"Halt!" an unfamiliar and somewhat rough voice commanded "You're in our domain, and we have the right to take your life. Unless you can give us something of equal value?"

"I have nothing of value to give you." Turin spoke "So you'll have to take my life, provided you could do so."

At this, all of the men drew their weapons.

"We're called the Gaurwaith by folks around here." the apparent leader said "It means wolf-men. Do you know what wolves do with their prey?"

"They rip them limb from limb." another supplied

"Wait." a shorter man stepped forward "I don't think we should get on this one's bad side. I think he could be a worthy addition to our group."

"Bollocks." yet another member spoke up, pointing his bow and arrows at Turin "We should kill him and take his valuables."

Then he fell, his skull broken. Turin straightened.

"I believe I've shown my prowess." he said "You could induct me in his place, or you could all die while trying to kill me."

At this, the short man approached Turin.

"I am Androg." he said "And I think you should indeed be allowed to become one of us. But you didn't tell us your name."

"I am called Neithan, the Wronged." Turin said easily

"Then welcome to our group." the leader spoke "My name is Forweg, and Androg's recommendation is good enough for me."


	9. Life in the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neithan decides to stay with Gaurwaith, and become their leader.

From then on, the group dedicated themselves to their life, which mostly consisted of plundering things needed to preserve their life. Though sometimes they did things just because as well. Neithan, as they called him, was lying atop the log, resting his head upon his arms, looking at the sky. He remembered the happier times, when his little sister was still alive. He wanted his parents back, and he would do anything to make it happen. One day, he decided, he would storm Angband itself and rescue his father. 

Right now, however, he decided to stick with this group. He recognized their identities as men of Dor-Lomin, and he was thankful he found them. They reminded him of home that he had lost. With this is mind, he stretched and wandered off. He needed to do something to clear his head. He was deep in thought, and only snapped out of it when he heard the sound of running footsteps. A young woman leapt out of the bushes, running towards him. A man emerged from the bushes as well, hot in pursuit. 

Immediately, Neithan drew his sword and ran the pursuer through, not bothering to stop and think. In his eyes, anyone who tried to hurt women was nothing short of a monster. It was only once the man was dying that he looked at him, and recognized him.

It was the leader of his group.

Soon, Androg emerged from the bushes as well. He glanced at the scene before him.

"You shouldn't have done that." he admonished 

"But I did do it." Neithan countered "So what are you going to do with me? Kill me as punishment?"

"No." Androg shook his head "You are far too skilled for me to have a shot at killing you, and you are also dangerous. Instead, I want to make a suggestion."

"Speak." Neithan said, sheathing his sword

"You just deprived us of our leader." Androg said "Someone like you will make a fine replacement. Your choice is to lead us, or to die by our hands. Strength is what determines the leader, and that was our method since we came together as Gaurwaith eight months ago."

"So be it." Neithan says "I'll be your leader, like you suggested. Now, about the girl.....where does she live?"

"Over there." Androg points to somewhere beyond the forest.

"Kill him too." the girl suggested "Then take me there yourself. My father will give you a huge reward should you bring in his head. Perhaps he'd even give you my hand in marriage."

"We'll take you." Neithan agreed "But I will not kill any of my friends, not for any reason."

The girl sagged, somewhat disappointed.

"I think she is in love with you, Neithan." Androg said bluntly as they drew closer to the household in question "You should really keep her. She could be a part of your victory spoils, and warm your bed whenever you need it."

"I respect women, unlike some." Neithan muttered under his breath

"Your loss." Androg said, shrugging

They arrived at the boundary of the household. Neithan and Androg then made themselves scarce, leaving the young woman to make her way inside on her own.


	10. Life of an Outlaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turin and the Gaurwaith. And Beleg.

From then on, they frequently ambushed travelers. Thanks to Neithan's skill and the stealth of the Gaurwaith, many people had their valuables taken. On Neithan's orders, their lives were spared, however, and they were allowed to return to their homes, bereft of their material possessions as they were. 

Such was the case until this evening. They were seated around the fire, exchanging the tales of their exploits while positively inebriated. Neithan himself had been gone on a scouting mission, and they used that opportunity for some wild partying, in the spirit of their group.

Their revelry was interrupted by an intruder wearing a thick grey cloak. Fearful of this interloper, they jumped him, and dragged him over to the fire, intent on interrogating him. They tied him to one of the posts with a rope they had lying around.

"What's your name, stranger." Androg demanded, poking the intruder with a sharpened stick

"I am Beleg Cuthalion." he introduced himself calmly, as if he weren't being interrogated "I am here looking for a friend of mine. I hear he goes by Neithan these days."

"He is away." Androg said brusquely, not at all suprised at this turn of events "But you, you might be a spy, so we'll have to get you talking. And we're very good at making people talk."

Then they moved off. On Androg's orders, they brought dinner and set it upon the ground, eating in front of Beleg while he watched.

"If this is your idea of making people talk, then you're doing it all wrong." Beleg observed casually

Androg said nothing as he continued eating.

"That diet is unhealthy." Beleg admonished "I heard a mortal body needs nourishments, which means you need to consume more vegetables."

"Shut up." Androg said gruffly

-x-

The Gaurwaith got fed up, and decided to kill Beleg.

Of course, in an ironic twist of fate, Neithan returned just as they were about to do so.

He took one look at the scene and immediately let out a horrified gasp.

"What are you doing?" he demanded "This isn't right. He is an innocent man."

"So were those travelers, yet you allowed us to do this to them." Androg pointed out "What makes this one special?"

"He is my friend." Neithan announced "And I, for one, will not allow it to go any further. From now on, the servants of Morgoth are the only ones we will attack."

Androg just shrugged and walked away, and the others followed.

-x-

Androg eyed the item in Beleg's hands with desire to have it.

"Your inheritance." Beleg was saying "The Dragon-Helm of Dor Lomin."

Neithan had the same expression on his face as he turned the helm in his hands, like it was something he held in high esteem.

And Androg couldn't blame him. It was a fine piece of armor.


	11. Leave and Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beleg leaves, returns, and what happens in-between

Beleg sighed once again. He didn't want to do this, yet he had no choice. It was a matter of doing the right thing. Wind whipped around him as he packed the last of the things he needed for a trip back.

He glanced upwards, and sure enough, his long-time best friend was standing there, looking at him with some emotion Beleg couldn't read.

Or perhaps he could not because there were multiple emotions to be found in those eyes.

"So this is goodbye?" Turin's brows furrowed "I suppose you won't change your mind."

"Not this time." Beleg uttered

He wanted to stay with Turin, he genuinely did. But he had his duties too, and he couldn't abandon them any longer - not unless the King himself gave him leave to do so. He held hope in his heart that this could be the case, but he needed to return and find out. 

And so he departed, feeling Turin's gaze follow him as he did.

-x-

He tried to calm his nerves as he lingered in front of the staircase leading up to the throne.

The King and Queen were waiting for him, and there were expressions of genuine concern on their faces. It was then that Beleg knew the direction his life would take from this point forward.

"Did you.....?" Thingol asked, leaving the question unfinished

"I did." Beleg confirmed "And with your blessing, I will go and stay with him."

"You have it." Thingol said immediately

"And I shall give you my gift in turn." Melian stood up, and handled a small package to Beleg "This bread shall aid you and your companions in the wilderness. Use it well."

Beleg shot her a grateful look.

"Keep our foster-son safe." Thingol spoke up

Beleg said nothing as he turned and left


	12. Amon Rudh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events on Amon Rudh, from Beleg's point of view.

Thanks to Turin's parting words, I was able to find him again. The settlement was sturdy, and provided protection from the elements. However, it didn't provide much protection from Orcs and the like. I knew that Turin had caught Morgoth's eyes with his accomplishments. Morgoth was the one who placed a curse on my closest friend, and I doubt he would miss an opportunity to have Turin in his grasp. Turin was a warrior at heart, and had a desire to protect what was left of his family. I feared it would be his undoing, and that I would be unable to save him from it, though I would certainly try.

"Come join me." Turin called, patting the free place beside the fire.

I did so, trying to smile at him, and failing. I have chosen love over rationality, for better or for worse. And that was a choice I had to stick with.

"You seem unhappy." Turin noted "Care to tell me why?"

"I cannot help but feel that something is coming." I admitted "Something far stronger than you and I."

"Whatever comes, we'll face it together." Turin said firmly "No matter what."

And I wished I could believe him, I truly did, but I couldn't ignore the uneasiness I felt.

Mim came out to inform us that dinner was ready. He looked at me with disdain, as if I was standing between him and his prize. And maybe I did. For I saw the way he looked at Turin. He saw Turin as a replacement for his dead son. 

And that was when I knew he will be the one to betray us. I would be gone, along with the rest of the Gaurwaith, and he'd get to keep Turin.

-x-

That autumn, my prediction came true.

There was no sign of Mim, but there were Orcs, and they couldn't have found this place without his help. They swarmed us in large numbers. We fought bravely, each one of us.

But in the end, we couldn't win. 

They overpowered us, slaughtering every man except Turin and myself.

They immobilized me with nets, and then knocked me out.

When I came to, I was pinned down against the rocks.

Mim stood above me, with a knife, and he was sharpening it.

Then, there was a flash, and in the next second, Mim was gone, and I was free.

Androg stood in front of me, grasping my shoulder.

"Go." he urged me "Don't worry about me. They took him away. Find him."

Those were his last words. Of course, I knew who he meant.

There was no time to waste.


	13. Trouble Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Nargothrond.

Beleg was wary, yet he wouldn't back down, couldn't back down. 

It was this trait that pushed him onwards. 

There was another Elf, leaning against the tree, and his arm was bandaged. He must have bandaged it himself, Beleg realized.

Cautiously, he approached.

"May I know your name?" 

"Gwindor." he looked up with haunted eyes "Son of Guilin."

"I have an errand to run." Beleg said "Would you come with me?"

"I would." Gwindor lifted himself up with difficulty "What is your errand?"

And Beleg told him.

**-Gwindor's POV-**

I was frightened at first, trying with all my might to dissuade Beleg, but he was determined.

His determination and courage eventually won me over, and I ceased trying to stop him.

We were born fighters who resisted Morgoth and his armies with every part of our beings.

This wasn't any different.

And so, we crept to the Orc camp.

Beleg shot down their guards, and we were able to enter, and to rescue their prisoner.

We carried him out and laid him out onto a large rock, out of Orcs viewing range.

Beleg was about to cut the bonds which bound his ankles, but I stopped him.

"We'd better wait till he wakes up." I advised "They won't find us here."

Beleg seemed reluctant, but nodded.

-x-

Turin woke up the next day, when the sun was high up in the sky.

It was fortunate that there was a thunderstorm last night, for Orcs feared it, and they hastened back to their Master.

It was almost as if the Valar themselves were watching over us. 

And perhaps they were.

Beleg wasted no time and he cut through Turin's bonds.

Then it was time to decide where to go.

"We could always go to Nargothrond." I suggested "We'd be safe there, at least for the time being."

Both Beleg and Turin agreed, and so we gathered all of our belongings.

It was time to begin our journey back.


	14. Life in Nargothrond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beleg, Gwindor, and Turin in Nargothrond.

Turin was sitting on a large stone bench, looking at the distance. He seemed more solemn than usual.

Beleg approached him from behind and sat down next to him.

"You seem worried." he said 

"I am." Turin admitted "Everything I am involved with falls apart. I fear this city would share the same fate. It would happen eventually, and you know it."

"Maybe, but at least they would get an advance warning if that happens, and they would get the women and children out in time."

Turin simply nodded, but didn't say anything.

It was almost dinner time, and a young woman with golden hair approached Beleg and Turin.

"Father sent me to escort you to the dinner table." she said

"We're honored." Beleg spoke up

And so they followed her. Every now and then, she would look at Turin, and her gaze was filled with longing.

Beleg didn't like that.

-x-

"I love you." Finduilas of Nargothrond finally admitted the truth one day

Turin and Beleg looked at one another.

"You can't." Turin finally said "Stay away from me. For your own sake."

Finduilas looked at him, wide-eyed.

"I can't deny it any longer." she whispered, sincerely

Then, before Beleg or Turin could say anything else, she turned around and walked away at a brisk pace.

Turin looked at her retreating back with sadness.

"Don't regret it." Beleg said "It was for the best."

"Yea." Turin agreed "It is for the best."

His voice sounded empty.


	15. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Curse manifests itself once more, and the effects are devastating.

Morgoth looked down at his soldiers, plans already forming in his head.

"Step forward." he addressed the Orc Captain

The Captain did so without delay, for he, like all the other soldiers, knew the rules. 

"I want you to bring me the son of Hurin." Morgoth gave his orders "Alive."

"Yes, Master." the Captain bowed

"I'll be sending Glaurung with you." Morgoth added "I have a feeling his particular talents would be needed."

The Captain swallowed, but didn't say a word.

-x-

The normally peaceful morning was interrupted by a horn.

A warning.

"They are coming." Turin whispered

During the past months, Turin had proven his prowess in battle more than once, and so the King made him his battle tactician.

Of course, Turin always consulted Beleg when he made his decisions.

This time was no different.

Together, he and Beleg made a sound battle plan. Every flaw had been accounted for and a solution to circumvent it was given.

Yet, it wasn't enough.

Beleg was the first to fall, with Gwindor being the second.

They, and everyone else, Orodreth included, were burned by Glaurung's fires.

Turin had managed to escape, and he took Finduilas with him, honoring Gwindor's last request.

Their whereabouts remained unknown.


	16. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turin and Finduilas are forced to go into hiding, switching places as often as they can.

There were guards everywhere. It seemed Morgoth was determined to get his hands on Turin, one way or another.

He and Finduilas observed them, ready to act.

"We should wait till nightfall." Turin whispered "They'll be sleeping then, and we'll be able to sneak past them."

He still regretted the deaths of Orodreth, Beleg and Gwindor, but this was mitigated by the fact that they will be resurrected in Valinor. He himself wouldn't have that luxury. Which was why he had to keep himself and Finduilas alive. They died so he and Finduilas could live, after all. He owed them this much.

And so, once the night came, he and Finduilas bolted. He held Anglachel at the ready, while Finduilas held a spear she found in the ruins in her hands. She also carried Belthronding strapped to her back, for added protection.

Their destination were the Havens of Sirion. There, they would have Ulmo's protection, though Turin wasn't sure whether it would be enough to counteract Morgoth's curse.

"I wish Beleg were still with us. With me." Turin sighed heavily

"Don't be sad over what cannot be changed." Finduilas told him gently, placing a hand atop of his shoulder "I love you as much as he did."

-x-

"We're here." Finduilas informed Turin

And indeed, the vast expanse of white pavement stretched endlessly in front of them, promising them hope and safety. It lead down to the shore, and the endless sea.

Here, the power of Ulmo was at its strongest.

Here, they would find peace.

A person was heading towards them. 

"Welcome to the Havens." he said simply "I'll take you to Cirdan, and he'll help you settle in."

Finduilas and Turin smiled at one another, and gave each other a reassuring squeeze.

Their troubles were finally over.

Unknown to them, Beleg, who was watching over them, smiled as well, before fading from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this.


End file.
